Technical Field
The present application relates to a photoelectric conversion unit including a photoelectric conversion device, and a photoelectric conversion apparatus including a plurality of such photoelectric conversion units.
Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-59464 describes a structure in which a plurality of thin batteries are connected with each other. In this structure, flanges of the plurality of batteries are connected with each other by welding.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-71053 discloses a battery pack in which a plurality of flat rectangular batteries are stacked such that wide surfaces thereof face each other. In this structure, the plurality of batteries are mechanically connected with each other by terminal connection portions thereof each having a concaved and convexed shape.